


Scarred

by avienexjel



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avienexjel/pseuds/avienexjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders Johnson has been gone for three weeks.  Sure, maybe he /did/ JUST sleep with Axl's girlfriend right before he disappeared, but it couldn't hurt to just /check/ where he was, right?  After all, Mike was the reincarnation of Ullr, god of the hunt.  He could've tracked his brother to find his location.  But all anyone ever saw was only just Anders fucking things up.  So they didn't bother.  And now, because of this, Anders is scarred for life, and may never return to normal again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Absent

**Author's Note:**

> First ever The Almighty Johnsons fanfic, and probably not going to be that good, but... I hope you enjoy, anyways! :)> :P :D  
> (By the way, this: /.../ means that the words between the two slashes should be italicized.)  
> Also, Anders Johnson is my favorite character and brother. :)

CHAPTER 1. 

Anders stumbles into his apartment, his breathing heavy. He collapses onto the couch, and, realizing that an open bottle of wine from weeks ago has been left sitting untouched on the table, he reaches with a shaking hand to grab it. As soon as he curls his fingers around the bottle and pulls it off the table, he knows he's too weak. The bottle slips from trembling fingers and smashes onto the floor, spraying glass bits everywhere. 

He feels like he's about to cry, but he doesn't. There aren't any tears left, because he isn't sad or worried or desperate, but hollow, like someone cut out his soul and just left a shell behind. 

He feels something wet trickling down his knuckles to his fingertips, and realizes that some of the glass must've cut him when he dropped the bottle. He begins to shake again, because he suddenly feels sick to his stomach with both the sight of his own blood and the knowledge that he is broken. 

_-_ 

Anders doesn't know how long he's sat there on the couch, staring at the table where his wine bottle once was. He closes his eyes then opens them again, forcing himself to get back into reality. He picks himself up off the leather and stumbles to his bedroom although he's careful to avoid the glass. Right when he reaches his bedside, he trips and falls onto the mattress, the sudden impact overwhelming as his body screams in protest. He looks down and sees that his shirt is wet with red that is quickly spreading. /Fuck./ Tilting his head back onto the pillow, not even bothering to flick off the light, he stares up at the ceiling even though the brightness is hurting his eyes. He remembers. He remembers very well, very vividly what had been happening to him for three weeks now. And he knows that although he escaped from the god hunters this time, he won't be so lucky the next. 

Putting a fingertip to his side, he brings his hand up and examines the blood that has seeped out of the fabric of his shirt and onto his skin. He hates the color red, as he has always been more of a fan of green. Green doesn't make you feel sick. Green isn't what makes you realize that you're hurt or at the brink of death. Green calms you and soothes you like green apples-- he loves the taste of apples, but his favorite is definitely green apples-- but Idunn is green, and Helen is dead, and he doesn't know what to think anymore. 

```~``` 

"Anders? Who needs that prick?" Axl snorts, his face already a little red from all the wine and beer he's been drinking. 

"It's a Thing," Olaf says seriously, even though he's high as well, maybe even farther up in the clouds than Axl is, "And Anders is still part of the family." 

"He slept with my GIRLFRIEND!" Axl shouts. "And Gaia LEFT TWO WEEKS AGO! She was going to be my WIFE, that fucking asshole!" 

"You see, Axl, Anders couldn't really control..." Olaf shuts up when he notices that Axl's hands-- suddenly curled into fists-- are in prime punching position, aiming right where Olaf's face is. 

"Whoa, bloody hell, Axl, tone it down," Mike says tiredly, running a hand through his hair. Besides Ty, he's the most sober out of all of them. "We don't need Anders. He hasn't talked to us for three weeks, and if that's how he wants it, then we'll just leave him alone." 

Ty knows Anders better than all of them, and Ty is Anders' favorite brother-- although, not quite his favorite person. But no matter: Ty is the only one who doesn't judge Anders right away, listens more than Mike or Axl or Olaf, has more patience with Anders than any of the other brothers do. But now, Ty's uncertain. 

"I stopped by JPR yesterday, and Dawn says Anders hasn't been at work, either," he says. "She's worried about him. Maybe something's happened." 

Axl laughs bitterly. "Ha, /HIM?/ I bet he's just avoiding us, hiding away like the coward we always knew he is." 

Ty considers. Anders IS a prick, that couldn't possibly be any more true, but then... 

He also knows how Anders can be, though.

"He just needs some time," Mike snaps, finally fed up. "Olaf, we can go without Anders at ONE Thing. Axl, we know: Anders is a fucker. But calm it; we don't need him. And Grandpa... you. Are. Drunk. Now let's just watch some cricket or something. Grandpa, turn on the television and get some more beer. I have a feeling that we'll run out soon enough." 

/Forget stupid Anders, and enjoy tonight./ Axl heeds the tiny voice in his head and shouts: "One swig for every time the whistle blows!" 

Mike cracks a smile, Olaf cheers, and Ty gives a little grin. Anders isn't important right now. That prick can do whatever he wants.

~~~~~```~```~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~ To Be Continued`~


	2. STRANGER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty visits Anders' apartment... and realizes that his brother isn't acting once he coughs out blood.

CHAPTER 2.

Three days later, and now it's Thursday... and Dawn is getting worried. There's an incredibly important meeting this afternoon, and Anders is expected to be there—not HER, not the assistant—but he's NOT here at the office. She's called his home phone AND his cell several times, she's even stopped by his apartment, but he either doesn't answer or he's just not THERE.

For what seems like the millionth time, she slams the phone down in frustration. "Do you know how much stress and worry you're causing me?" she screams through gritted teeth.

"Dawn?" Suddenly, the door opens soundlessly and Ty steps in, lightly rapping his knuckles on the wood. "Hi; I have a package for, ah, JPR."

"Have you seen Anders?" Dawn demands, ignoring the box in Ty's outstretched hand. "I called him just now, but he didn't pick up THIS time, either."

Ty sets the box onto the floor slowly. "Actually, I was planning to stop by his apartment after this, since I don't have any more stops..."

"Mmm." Dawn nods, not knowing what else to say.

There's an awkward silence before Ty says breezily: "Well. I'd... best be going now."

"Yes, you should." Dawn winces, realizing what that might sound like, and says quickly: "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's—It's okay." Ty turns, almost tripping over the box, before facing Dawn again. "And, ah... would you... would you like to have dinner tonight?"

"You mean... with YOU." Dawn's eyes widen.

"It's fine, you don't have to—" Ty can't be more red than he is now.

"Oh, no, I'd love to!" Dawn interrupts, giving Ty a brief but real smile.

"I'll meet you at the office at six?" Ty asks. "And then... I can drive you from there?"

"S-Sure," Dawn says, surprised. No other man before has ever asked to take her himself. "Th... Thank you, Ty."

"No problem." Ty gives a little wave, so boyish and shy that it makes her giggle--and when does she giggle?--and then he's out the door and Dawn is left to deal with the problem of Anders' absence and the meeting looming ahead. She checks the digital clock at the bottom of her computer screen and cringes. /1:34pm,/ the numbers read. And the meeting starts at two.

"DAMN you, Anders," she mutters, and starts sifting through the stack of papers on her desk.

_-_

"Anders! Open up!" Ty shouts at the door. He pounds his fist against the smooth wood, but to no avail. He takes Anders' spare keys out of his pocket—his brother should really start hiding the spares better—and opens the door. It swings open like a pistol shot, and Ty stalks in, anger now beginning to boil in his veins. He LEFT Dawn ALONE in the office for three whole weeks, that PRICK—

He suddenly hears a wet, ragged cough—it's faint, but it's there. "Anders, I know you're there!" he calls.

No reply.

"I'm going to find you, so don't bother to hide!" Ty curls his fingers into fists as he heads down the hall. The coughing grows louder as he nears Anders' bedroom. Ty narrows his eyes. Anders is just probably trying to win Ty over, get his pity. There's a soft groan coming from the lump in the bed, and for a split second, Ty feels guilty, but immediately erases any soft feelings he has for his blonde brother.   _He's just trying to toy with you,_ he tells himself.   _He's just trying to get you to do what he wants._

"Anders, it's not funny, even though I know you think it is," Ty says, eyes narrowing.  Striding over to the bed, he rips off the covers to see...someone who isn't his brother.  This man is blonde, but his skin isn't pale, it's greyish, and this man's eyes are blue, but they aren't the sparkling river blue that Ty's so familiar with.  They're dull and glassy and red-rimmed.  "Holy _fuck_ _,_ Anders," Ty exclaims.  "You  _look_ like  _shit!"_

And then, suddenly, it dawns over Ty that if Anders has been missing for three weeks, maybe...maybe it's because...Ty doesn't know what happened but he has plenty of guesses.   _Raped.  Abused.  Mugged._ The list goes on. 

"We left you alone for three fucking weeks," he whispers, horrified.  "Anders, oh God."

"T-Ty," Anders whimpers, "it's okay."  The blonde gasps for air, blood spraying onto the pillow as he coughs again, harder.   _Shit._

"Ands, no, it's our fault, not yours," Ty says, dialing Mike's number frantically.  

"Hello?" Mike's voice comes crackling through the cell.

"Anders' apartment.   _Now._ Tell Axl and Olaf if you want."  Ty immediately hangs up.  "Who did this to you?" he demands.

"God...God hunters," is the last thing Anders manages to say, choking out the words, before he blacks out, all oxygen gone from his lungs.  


End file.
